I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: I'm beginning to go mental knowning that when we're alone your all mine. And when he's around, you're his. AU. Title may change in time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Dedicated to Bel Dumbledore, because she inspired my new spark of interest in the pairing of Ginny and Draco.

Song I listened to for inspiration for this chapter - Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or to the song I Write Sins Not Tragedies. I do however own my thoughts, and the laptop I used to type, upload, and create this story here on fanfiction.

. Chapter One

_My dirty little secret...I'm falling in love with the bad guy._

_And even though I know it's wrong, it feels so right_

_Every time he kisses me. _

His palms were pressed into the cold stone of the wall, positioned around her head, trapping her in between himself and the wall. He lowered his head, so that he was eye to eye with her, pale grey eyes stared out at her from under platinum blonde bangs. His lips twisted in a sneer as he hissed, "What do you think your famous boyfriend would say - if he ever caught you with me? If he knew that every morning whilst he's outside praticing out on the field, that your in here with **me**? That you seem to come crawling back for more?"

She whimpered at the harsh cold undertone in his voice, but didn't once tell him to stop - but even though it should have made her feel guilty that every single word that he said made her to be a scandalous woman instead she craved to hear his husky voice in her ears making her feel as though **she** was the dirty little secret kept from the outside world instead of him.

He laid a small kiss upon her forehead, then the slope of her cheek, then the tip of her nose, then finally placing a chaste kiss upon her lips. As he moved back from her she let out a growl in protest, and was awarded a grin that reached his eyes and made them dance with amusement. He leaned, his mouth near her ear, "Tell me who'd you rather be with. Him or me?"

She gave him a fierce look, "Why should it even matter? I'm here with you right now instead of him, aren't I?" And in a flash his grin was gone, and his lips pressed together so tightly that they were almost beginning to turn white. His eyes seemed to darken to the color of molten silver and bored into her.

"It does matter," he growls, "Because I'm a Malfoy. And Malfoy's don't share.

You and...him. It disgusts me. Having to sit and watch him touch you, kiss you, whisper things in your ears, and not be able to do anything to stop it. Having to see that triumphant look on his face as he proudly displays you like a trophy because not only does he have fame, fortune, but he also has the best looking bird in the entire wizarding London on his arm.

I'm beginning to go mental knowning that when we're alone your all _mine_. And when he's around, you're _his_."

She opened her mouth to say the same things she always said - that they'd never be accepted, that she was happy with Harry, that she wouldn't give up the security that was her boyfriend for such an great risk that was Draco, that she didn't want to keep having to explain to him why it would never work - but she was cut off by his lips pressed against hers, in a bruising kiss.

His fingers gripping onto her long red hair, pulling her closer to him, as his mouth devoured hers. And as he kissed her - in the back of his mind, he was thinking up a plan. Because Malfoy's **always** get what they want.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas everyone . I wasn't planning on finishing this. But since the chapter was demanded by one of my very loyal **amazing** reviewers - the one and only _Kawaii Kisu_, so I figured I would have it out earlier for a christmas present to her, hope you love it :D. I apologize for how short it is - sorry.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize - because if I did - I would be rich and out spending my tons of money, not writing this story.

. Chapter Two

_He says all the right things_

_At exactly the right time_

_But he means nothing to you_

_And you don't know why_

_-- Everything You Want, Vertical Horizontal_

For the longest of times, Ginevra Molly Weasley had thought that she and Harry were the perfect couple. They got along just fine, a secure relationship where she was confident that in the future they would be married and have a quaint **small** family that she always dreamed of having. And for a while, even though she had no real romantic feelings for him, she loved having someone that cared so much for her, and was content.

But after a while, that content had boiled down to nearly nothing. She rarely got to see him - because when he wasn't in classes, he was away with Ron and Hermione to do something or another for the Order, and she was left behind as though she wasn't a big enough part in his life that he felt she needed to be with him as much as his two best mates did. And even when she did, it was just...awkward...Holding hands, kissing, hugging - it was just **awkward**.

---

Harry Potter was daft, because if he even bothered to turn his head and look at his girlfriend he would realize that she wasn't even listening to him as he babbled on about this or that to her and anyone else that was in listening distance, but instead was looking across the Great Hall at the blonde that was staring back just as unabashedly at her. And if he had turned his head and seen her staring longingly at his sworn enemy, maybe he would have been able to put the pieces together when she mumbled something like, "I'm going...library...study..." before hurrying off and then ten minutes later, Draco, making his way out the doors and going in the same direction Ginny had taken off to.

And as Ginny waited upstairs near the library for the man she was had been seeing behind her boyfriend's back since the beginning of the school year, she wondered why Draco had this look on his face. Normally it was passive, or angry - not that she minded, his sneer was postively sexy, but today...his eyes were twinkling with excitement and he even let a smile grace his face.

She could now hear the familiar sound of his dragon hide boots clicking against the tile of the floor, and gave him a curious look as he warped an arm around her waist, pressing her to him. He grinned down at her, and leaned down to lay a soft kiss upon her lips. And slowly it continued to a kiss that was deeper, and more passionate.

Soon, she would be _his_ - every second of every day. And Potter was only a minor bug that he be rid of soon. And she would be _his_ only. He smirked in the kiss.


End file.
